Betting on Family(a McRoll in the REAL World Story)
by sammy1026
Summary: A question from Mary leads to a plan for something special for Grandma Ang and Nonna.


_Mari & Ilna—You guys are the best. I couldn't do this without you and frankly wouldn't want to. You guys are all kinds of awesome and you make every step of this journey a joy._

 _Sandy—the more things change the more they stay the same._

 _REAL Worlders—thanks for all the awesome love and support. You guys ROCK! As always I'm embarrassingly behind on replying to reviews but please know every single one is read and appreciated._

* * *

 **Family Ties (1/1)**

 **Five-0 Headquarters**

 **Saturday 11:00 A.M.**

Catherine sat at her desk rubbing her forehead gently in an effort to stave off a headache and finishing up her paperwork on Five-0's latest bust. She was on her third cup of coffee in the last hour and it had long since stopped having the desired effect.

Two consecutive nights of very little sleep in pursuit of one of the biggest drug kingpins in Hawaii was finally catching up with her. She was exhausted but wanted to finish up her final report on the investigation and arrest while the details of the takedown were still fresh in her mind.

After that she intended to head home and sleep for a few hours then relax for the rest of the weekend. She glanced at her watch. Barring any unforeseen complications she could be home in time to enjoy thirty-six relaxing hours off before she needed to be back on Monday morning.

That was assuming there were no emergency calls which she dearly hoped there weren't.

She was looking forward to a nice long game of fetch with Cammie then maybe a swim and dinner on the beach.

She sighed happily at the thought of it.

As far as Sunday … they'd worry about that when it arrived.

As she turned her attention back to the details of the arrest her phone buzzed on the desk in front of her. She smiled when she saw Mary's name on the caller ID.

"Hi, Mary, what's up," she said as she connected the call. The two of them had been playing phone tag for a few days but between the extra hours Catherine had been putting in and Mary and Joan's busy schedules they'd been unable to connect.

"Nothing that can't wait if you're busy," Mary offered quickly. "I know you guys are working night and day. Grace texted me yesterday and mentioned there's some big case going on."

"It's fine," Catherine assured her. "We wrapped everything up this morning."

"Good." There was a slight edge to Mary's voice. "Everything go ok?"

"It went great." Catherine smiled at her concern.

"Ok then, if you're sure I didn't catch you at a bad time I have a quick question."

Catherine glanced at the pile of work in front of her. "It's not a bad time. I'm just finishing up some paperwork. What do you need?"

"I wanted to ask your opinion on something," Mary's voice trailed off and even over the phone Catherine could sense her apprehension.

"What is it?" She pushed the paperwork aside and gave Mary her undivided attention. "Is everything ok? Is Joanie ok?"

"Oh … yes … she's fine. It's nothing like that. I just … did you know Grandmother's Day is September 13th?"

"No," Catherine leaned back in her chair, "to be honest I didn't."

"I was looking over the calendar for next month and I noticed it. Anyway … I was thinking of maybe doing something for your mom. Like making her a scrapbook with pictures of Joanie as a baby … stuff she's never seen before … but then I started to worry it might seem … I don't know … is it too much? I mean I know your folks aren't her actual grandparents but they're the closest thing she has and she adores them. And they've been so great to her … to both of us … and I was just thinking … you know … "

Catherine recognized a nervous ramble when she heard one and decided to step in. She didn't want Mary to doubt for even a second how much her parents loved both of them and treasured the fact that they could be there for both Mary and Joanie in a sort of surrogate parent and grandparent role.

"Mary, listen to me," Catherine said sincerely, hoping the younger woman could sense the genuineness of her words, "My mom would love it. Really. More than you could possibly imagine. That you would think of her on Grandmother's Day? She'll be over the moon."

"Are you sure?" Mary asked and Catherine internally cursed Doris McGarrett yet again for the long-term effects her poor decisions had had on her children.

Catherine's voice held no reservations at all. "I am absolutely positive."

Mary let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Cath. I just didn't want to overstep … you know?"

"Trust me, you're not," Catherine smiled.

"And you're ok with it, right?"

"I'm more than ok with it. It's an awesome idea. My mom is gonna absolutely love it. And love you for thinking of it."

"Thanks."

Catherine could practically hear the happiness in Mary's voice and it made her smile. "Hey, maybe we should all go together and do something special for Grandma Ang and Nonna this year," she suggested.

"Yes! That sounds great. Do you have anything in mind?"

"Nothing specific." The wheels began to turn in Catherine's head. "Let me talk to Steve and Danny and I'll get back to you."

"Sounds good. I'm on board with whatever you guys come up with," Mary said enthusiastically. "Just let me know what you need me to do."

"I'll give you a call back as soon as I talk to them."

"I'll be around. Oh and Cath?"

"Yeah?" Something in the tone of Mary's voice told Catherine this was about more than a Grandmother's Day present.

Mary hesitated, trying to come up with the right words, then finally settled on a simple, "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything." Her voice was choked with emotion. "For including me."

"It would never cross my mind not to. You're part of the family," Catherine told her sincerely. "I'll call you soon."

As she disconnected the call she grabbed her tablet from her bag and headed out in search of Steve and Danny. She found them sitting in Steve's office, as expected, ostensibly working on their own paperwork though it looked more to Catherine like they were engaged in an intense game of trash can basketball.

"Hey guys," she said as she pushed Steve's door open. Both turned towards her with slightly guilty looks. "How's that paperwork coming?"

"Almost done," Steve said unconvincingly as he leaned against the front of his desk, attempting to look casual while Danny took a seat on the couch as though he didn't have a care in the world. "How about you?"

"The same," she smiled in a way that let them know they weren't fooling her in the least.

Steve looked at her, his face a mask of innocence. "Did you need something?"

"Mary just called. She wanted to ask my opinion on something she wants to put together for my mom for Grandmother's Day?"

"Really?" It was impossible to miss the happiness in Steve's eyes.

"Yeah. I think it's a great idea too. She wants to make an album of Joanie's baby pictures."

"Your Mom will love that," Steve smiled broadly.

"Are you kidding. She'll be showing it off to anyone and everyone who comes anywhere near her," Catherine beamed. "But it got me thinking, maybe we should all go together and do something really special for Grandma Ang and Nonna this year."

"Sounds great," Steve said. "Any ideas?"

Danny leaned forward. "When I was on the phone with my mom the other night she said Nonna has been talking about maybe going with Grandma Ang on one of her senior center casino trips. Apparently slot machines are a big topic of conversation on the grandma Skype chats."

"Really?" Steve smiled. "I know Grandma Ang loves to gamble but I hadn't considered Nonna might. Now that I think about it though I bet they'd have a ball."

"And whatever casino they went to would never be the same," Danny chuckled.

Catherine nodded. "That's for sure. Maybe we could get them a weekend someplace nice where they can do a little gambling."

"Atlantic City," Danny slapped the coffee table definitively. "That way they can gamble but they can also see a show and have a good meal."

"Plus it's not too far away so they won't get tired from traveling," Steve chimed in.

"They both came here to Hawaii and ran circles around the rest of us energy-wise," Catherine smirked. "I think they can handle a little travel."

"True," Danny acquiesced. "Still I think Atlantic City would be perfect. It's much better than Vegas."

"Not that you're biased or anything," Steve teased.

"Atlantic City sounds great," Catherine said as she began to tap away on her laptop. "I'll start looking for hotels,"

"Has to be the Borgata." Steve's tone left no room for negotiation. When Catherine and Danny both looked at him questioningly he continued. "I checked out the area when you got us those reservations for Christmas. The Borgata is definitely the safest hotel. That's where we should send them."

Catherine smiled affectionately because of course Steve would have checked out Atlantic City before they travelled there and of course he would want the best, and safest, for Grandma Ang and Nonna. "The Borgata it is then."

"They can't go alone," Steve fretted. "I mean going with a whole group from the senior center is one thing, they have helpers along, but I don't feel comfortable with just the two of them going alone." He looked at Catherine. "Do you think your parents would be willing tag along?"

"I'll have to ask them but I'm sure it won't be a problem. As long as they have enough advance notice to make arrangements for Smokey."

"How's Smokey doing?" Danny asked.

"Running the place according to Joseph," Steve chuckled.

"Oh look," Catherine's face lit up. "The Borgata has a burlesque show." She turned the tablet so Steve and Danny could see. "Maybe we could get them tickets."

"Catherine!" the men gasped in unison.

"What?" She couldn't help but smile at their reaction.

"We're not sending Grandma Ang and Nonna to a burlesque show!" Steve said adamantly.

"Why not?" Catherine turned the tablet back towards herself and began looking through the pictures of the show. "They might like it."

"Well we're never gonna find out," Danny said determinedly. "At their age I don't think they'd enjoy a burlesque show."

"You two are adorable," Catherine chuckled. "A little mother hen-ish, and far too over-protective of two grown women who can probably still teach you a thing or two, but adorable."

"I'm perfectly comfortable with that," Danny nodded and Steve smiled in agreement.

Catherine took a step closer to Steve and asked teasingly, "When I'm their age will you take me to a burlesque show?"

Steve's eyes darkened and his mood shifted immediately. "Only if you promise to come back to the room and recreate the … "

"Enough!" Danny said from the couch in a strangled voice. "Please … I beg you … do not put the image of Catherine and fans and … other things … in my head."

"Fans?" Catherine looked at him questioningly as she picked up a manila folder from Steve's desk and held it in front of her, imitating a dancer's fan. "Does that mean you've seen the show, Danny?"

"There are … I mean I've heard there are … you know … usually … fans involved …when you're talking about burlesque … you know what … never mind. I'm done talking to you about this."

Catherine laughed. Getting a rise out of Danny was so easy. "Oh look," she said as she tapped a few more keys, "Tony Bennett is in town that weekend."

"That's more like it. Nonna would swoon," Danny said eagerly. "She loves Tony."

"Grandma Ang does too." Steve offered. "She still has all his stuff on vinyl. Cath and I bought her the CD collection a few years back and she listens to that in the car but still goes old school whenever she can."

"What about a spa package? Catherine asked as she continued to search the Borgata website. "We could book them a massage."

Steve blanched. "I … um … can't picture … um … do people their age still get massages?"

"Yes, they do," Catherine nodded.

"I'm with Steve … I don't wanna think about some stranger massaging … you know what … no." Danny shook his head.

Catherine chuckled. "How about if I leave it open and they can decide for themselves."

"Fine, but I don't want to hear any details," Danny crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ditto," Steve agreed as he did the same.

Catherine couldn't help but grin. "I'll talk to my folks and make sure they're on board then get back to you with some possible rooms and activities and we can make final arrangements.

"Sounds good," Danny said.

"Let us know if you need any help," Steve smiled.

"After that I'm going to finish my paperwork," Catherine gave him a pointed look, "and head home where I will be jumping in the shower then relaxing for the rest of the weekend." She waggled her eyebrows and once again held the folder in front of her fan-style and shot Steve an enticing look.

Before she finished her sentence Steve was sitting at his desk opening folders. "If Danny would stop distracting me I could get this done and we could get out of here," he grumbled.

"Me … I'm not … if anyone is distracting you it's … " Danny started to protest then changed his mind. "You know what. Never mind. Let's just get this paperwork done so you two can go home and do … whatever … and I can be free of your TMI for a full 36 hours."

"Sounds like a plan," Catherine grinned. "I'll email you when I have more details."

"About Tony Bennett and potential room choices," Danny called after her as she left the office. "Those are the only things I want more details about."

 **THE END**

* * *

 _If you are not on the REALMcRoll email list and would like to be, drop us an email at realmcroll at yahoo dot com with "Add me, please!" in the subject line. You'll get updates, contests, and fun McRoller games._

 _Looking for links to all the REAL World McRoll stories in one place? Check out our Tumblr page mcrollintherealworld dot tumblr dot com._

 _In addition, one of our AWESOME REAL Worlders, katydid13, has created a community on here on_ _fanfiction dot net that brings all of the REAL World stories, and all of Mari, Sammy & Ilna's pre-universe stories in one place. You can find it at_

 _community/McRoll-in-the-Real-World_


End file.
